


Drunk & Dazed

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Will nodded. “I was...pissed, but I was drawn to you.” He scooted a little closer. “You tempted me.”“And which am I mano meilé, the Serpent or the fruit?”Will’s brow knit as he worked to focus. He thought about it, finally answering, “Both.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Drunk & Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> I was like wouldn’t it be funny if Will asked to see Hannibal just blasted on booze, but Hannibal didn’t tell him he has a high tolerance? Sorry Will.

The thought came to him over dinner, his eyes suddenly focused on Hannibal as he sipped his wine. He had never seen him drunk. The man was the embodiment of control, only losing it when confronted with something he didn’t fully understand. Even fighting and killing were calculated acts, something he controlled even when his adversary thought otherwise. Drunkenness, however, was something he doubted Hannibal would indulge in.

He remembered the conversation vividly:

“You’ve gone away.”

Will had been snapped back to attention, his face heating at being caught staring. He had cleared his throat to steady his voice. “Just thinking.”

“I’m curious.”

“It was just about Chesapeake.” Then it had happened, the smirk. The one that said, “I know you’re lying, but I’m amused so I’ll allow it for now.” 

“What about him?”

“I was thinking of getting him a jacket.”

“I see.” Hannibal had slowly raised his glass to his lips and Will’s eyes had followed it. “Colors?”

“Red or grey.”

“Blood and shadow or perhaps you chose them because of me.” He had only looked more amused as the game went on. “Why don’t you tell me what’s really on your mind.”

“I…” he couldn’t hide anything from him, not after the last time. Hannibal had become more vigilant since then. He had known he would be caught, yet he had played anyway. “I had a thought about you.”

“I would hope you are always thinking about me.” He had taken a bite of his food, slowly, teasingly sliding it off the fork. “What were you thinking, Will?”

“I’ve never seen you drunk.”

“And you would like too?”

“I would.”

“This is about control, is it not? More accurately, about me losing it.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that assumption.”

“And you’ll be joining me for this little experiment?”

“It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”

Hannibal had nodded. “Very well, but I choose the drink.”

“You’re actually agreeing?”

“I am also curious to see what happens.” His smile had widened; devious and unpredictable. “Tomorrow night then, my dear Will.”

~

Now he sat next to him on the couch, the fireplace the only source of light and warmth, a bottle of bourbon and two shot glasses on the coffee table. “Shall we begin?”

Will glanced at the bottle, at the way the light played through the liquid, making it look like amber fire. He really hadn’t expected him to say yes, but there was no way he could back out now. “Go ahead.” 

Hannibal smiled as he turned, opening the bottle with a resounding pop. He filled both glasses and lifted them both, handing one to Will. “First, what do you smell?”

Will brought the glass to his nose and breathed in the smell. “Cloves and…” he breathed in again, “cinnamon?”

“Very good, you’re learning.” Hannibal moved the glass to his lips, Will doing the same. They both downed it in one shot.

The taste of cloves, cinnamon, and then surprisingly coffee, crashed over his tongue. He felt the heat spread out from his core to warm every part of him and he noticed he was being stared at. “It’s good, different. Coffee?”

“I thought you would enjoy the taste, especially with your obvious addiction to it.”

“So, you’re playing the comedian tonight.”

Hannibal reached out, gently tugging at one of Will’s curls. He seemed to have a bit of an obsession with them. “I am playing, Will, a very dangerous game I’m afraid.”

~

Will had lost count of how many shots he had taken, only realizing he couldn’t stop smiling. He was lightheaded, giddy, and found he had moved closer to Hannibal. He took a moment to really take him in. “God you’re beautiful.” The words slipped past his lips without his permission, brought forth by the alcohol induced haze he found himself in.

“Am I?” There was a laugh in his voice.

“Oh yeah, gorgeous even. People...people can’t look away. I can’t look away.” He chuckled. “I noticed the day I met you.”

“You seemed displeased by my presence.”

Will nodded. “I was...pissed, but I was drawn to you.” He scooted a little closer. “You tempted me.”

“And which am I mano meilé, the Serpent or the fruit?”

Will’s brow knit as he worked to focus. He thought about it, finally answering, “Both.” 

“I see.” Hannibal stroked his knuckles over Will’s cheek. “Then I am complete temptation.”

“An addiction...my vice.” A thought pushed its way through the fog and he frowned. “I didn’t want to love you, you know that? You were thrust upon me like a... like a…” he shook his head. “Anyway, I woke up one morning actually happy to see you.”

“Really?”

“I found something in you, a part of me and just like that,” he snapped his fingers, “I was hooked.” 

“Do you regret that?”

He huffed, leaning in without realizing it. “No. For a moment I thought...I thought hey, if he’s dead...I’m free, but I would have felt so empty, so fucking empty. Even after all that shit, all that running around. Fuck.” He sighed, his eyes finally finding Hannibal’s. “I love you.”

There was, for a brief second, a look of surprise in Hannibal’s eyes. It flickered in and out, but Will was still amazed by it even in his drunken state. He didn’t have time to completely process it, to fully absorb and memorize the emotion because he was being kissed. Cinnamon, cloves, and the taste of an almost animal need danced over his tongue. He found himself in Hannibal’s lap, straddling him, fingers moving down to slip the buttons of his shirt free. It was frustrating trying to get them loose, but he was soon rewarded with the touch of skin. He slid his hands along his shoulders, over his chest, moved lower to trace the scar at his side then back to his abdomen. He let them drop to his belt, where he was stopped by a gentle restraint from Hannibal. 

“Not tonight, Will.”

Will pulled back, confused. “But…”

“You’re drunk, mano meilé.” 

“I…” he paused, “that’s the second time you’ve called me that.”

“It is.”

“What does it mean?”

“Come closer and I’ll tell you.” Will leaned back down, receiving another kiss, this one unhurried and exploratory. He sighed out a soft moan, easily swept up in Hannibal’s desires. He parted their lips, leaving only a few centimeters of space between them. “My love.”

That sobered him up a little. “That’s...I...I love you too.”

“I would hope so, or we would be having a very different night.” He was given another quick kiss. “Let’s get you some water and go to bed and once you’re completely sober, we can discuss other things.”

~

Will woke feeling like his skull was being crushed. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow, instant regret filling him. He had had too much. Fingers gently stroked the back of his neck, cool and soothing and he forced himself to acknowledge the touch even if the light did feel like needles being shoved into his eyes. He turned his head to look up at Hannibal who was fully dressed and holding both a glass of juice and Tylenol. 

“Good morning, Will.” He held out both and Will sat up, popping the pill into his mouth and chugging down the juice. “Easy.”

“Thank you.” He sat the glass on the little bedside table. “Why did I do that?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache away. 

Hannibal dropped onto the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Will’s knee. “Pride perhaps, a need to prove yourself, or maybe curiosity.”

“Probably all three.” He dropped his hand. “Wait, why aren’t you hungover? We drank the same amount.”

He grinned. “You will have to forgive me, but I’m afraid I forgot to mention my tolerance for alcohol.”

“You knew this would happen.”

“I told you I was playing a dangerous game.”

“You insufferable, evil...you’re the Devil.”

“You must admit though,” he said as he leaned closer, “that you enjoy every moment of it, mano meilé.”

Will felt the flush of heat move up his neck. “You can’t just use that when you’re in trouble.”

“If that’s all it takes to get me out of it, then I will be using it all the time.”

“I hate you.”

“But only in the best way.” 

Will shook his head. He knew he had lost, knew that he was in more danger than ever before, but even so, he could live with it if it was Hannibal.


End file.
